Lost and Found: Where are we!
by Katrina-san
Summary: Two of My friends and I are sucked into Naruto. We are transformed into the Characters we've created and must survive as best as we can, and let me tell you... I Don't start off so good. Please R&R. I hope you enjoy. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found: _Where we!!!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Some Yoai, and I can't spell.

* * *

"Kayla!!" a girl with long, straight, brown, and bleached blonde hair, exclaimed running toward a girl with long curly brown hair.

"Misty!!" the girl exclaimed. The two girls inbraced each other, "It's been so long!!"

"I know!" The girl named Misty replied. "How's Mikey?"

"Oh... He's fine." The girl named Kayla replied. "When do you plan to go see him?" Misty lowered her eyes.

"I don't know..." she whispered, "We didn't leave things off on a good note."

"Well, You were moving! How else do you think he would react!" Misty shrugged.

"Do you think He'd want to see me?"

"Duh!" Kayla said, "He's missed you!"

"Okay! Let's go now!!" The two friends linked arms and walked off toward Mikey's.

* * *

"I'll get it!" A boy with brown wavy hair yelled walking to the door.

"Hey Mikey!" Kayla exclaimed, Misty was nowhere to be seen, "Let's Go!"

"Hey Mom!" The boy named Mikey yelled into the house, "Kayla's here! We're going out! I'll be back by 12!"

* * *

Kayla smirked as the two walked along. Mikey looked at her funny.

"Are you hidding something?!" he demanded to know.

"Well..." Suddenly, Misty came out of nowhere and glomped Mikey.

"Misty!?!!" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey Mike!" Misty replied pulling away, "I have $50, how do you two feel about DQ!"

"I'm In!" Kayla and Mikey cheered. Misty smiled.

* * *

As the three friends walked toward Friday Night Alive together the air became very chilly. They started to walk faster. Suddenly, the three friends were surrounded by darkness. They screamed in fear as they were thrown away from each other. (A/N: Their being sucked into Naruto! Yay Naruto!!!)

They were felling, and fast. Kayla saw the ground. She landed on her feet. Shocked she stoodin a wood.

"I don't remember any woods on the way to F.N.A.!" she exclaimed. Looking around sh found that she was all alone. "MIKEY! MISTY!! WHERRE ARE YOU GUYS!!!" she yelled, but got no answer.

* * *

Mikey was the next to land. He also landed on his feet. When he looked around, he found himself surrounded by Ninja's, but not just Any Ninja's! They were Mist Village Ninja's!

"Oh, Crap." Mikey whispered.

* * *

Misty was the last to land, but, poor Misty being born blonde, didn't land on her feet. Oh, no! She landed on her face. Kissing someone! She blinked a few times and found herself staring into cold, hard, teal eyes with black circles around them. She scrambled up and started to bow. Oh she knew who this person was, and she knew what happend if you crossed him. She knew she was in Suna. Home of Sabaku no Gaara.

"I'm so sorry!" Misty exclaimed, as she continued to bow. The boy she had landed on stood. He towered over her, although, everyone Misty's age was taller then her.

"Who are you!?"

"Gaara-sama, I'm..." that's when she noticed her hair was black with green, (A/N: For those of you who watch One Peice, the green is Zoro's hair color.) "I'm... Katrina of the New and Full Moon." Gaara glared at her.

"You know me!?"

"Hai, I do." Misty, "And I'm Sorry about what just happened."

"Stand up Straight!" Gaara ordered. Misty did. The Kazekage looked her up and down.

"What Village do you come from!" he demanded when he found no Village symbol anywhere on her.

"I... Illusion." she replied shaking slightly.

"I have never heard of this Village!"

"That's because It's just being born!" Kayla snapped stormming forward, dressed in the traditional Kage robes.

"Ichikage!" Misty exclaimed bowing lower then she had for Gaara, which pissed him off.

"Katrina, How many times do I have To tell you not to horse around with Mel!" Kayla snapped, "This is the second time!"

"I'm sorry Lady Ichikage, It won't happen again."

"It had better not!" came the harsh replied, "Now let's go find Mel. You sent-" A boy with black hair and a broken heart on theright side of his forehead appeared out of nowhere and glomped Misty and Kayla.

"Oh Thank God I found You Two!" he exclaimed. Misty blushed slightly.

"Okay, now get off." Kayla said with a laugh.

"Yes Ichikage!" Mikey said cheerfully.

* * *

Haha! This story is about me and My Friends!!!! We're sucked into Naruto, and turn into the characters we've created. XDDD

Please R&R!! It feeds my soul!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost and Found:**_**Where are we!!!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Some Yoai, and I can't spell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty stood and brushed herself off. Kayla turned to Gaara.

"I'm sorry Sabaku no Gaara." she said, "It won't happen again, Right Katrina!"

"Hai, Ichikage." Misty replied. Gaara glared at her.

"Come Mel, Katrina!" Kayla snapped, "The Illusion Village needs us." She walked away, Mikey and Misty not far behind, when Misty let out a yelp as Gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She blinked seveal times. Gaara had pressed his lips to hers. Kayla turned and stared.

"This can't be good..." Mikey whispered when the Kazekage's face filled with rage. Gaara pulled away from Misty. Blushing slightly, he vanished in a wirlwind of sand. Misty stood where she was. kayla rushed to her and grabbed her legs, and Mikey grabbed her arms. Together they carried the shocked girl away berfore the Kazekage could kill her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three friends stood where Kayla had landed, and there it was. The Illusion Village, just like Kayla had imagined it would be. Misty (A/N: now out of her shock.) took a step forward.

"It's... Beautiful!" she gasped.

"I know." Kayla breathed. Mikey was left speechless.

Misty walked over to Kayla and removed her Ichikage robes, and there stood Izzy.

"Oh. My. God!" Mikey and Misty exclaimed.

"What's wrong!?!!" Kayla demanded, fear clear in her eyes.

"You... You look Sanji!" Misty exclaimed.

"I What!" Kayla demanded running to look at herself in a mirror, and sure enough. She had short Blonde hair, her left eye was covered, and she had the curl in her eyebrow.

"If she looks like Izzy, then that means I look like..." Mikey ran to the same mirror and stared at himself, and sure enough, there stood a Gaara look-alike. Only he had black hair instead of red, and He had a broken heart on the right side of his forehead instead of the 'Love' symbol Gaara had on his left. Misty was the last to look at how she looked. She wasn't surprised to find that her hair was now down to her knees, and was black and green. Her eyes were no longer blue, but a deep, dark green and her right eye was covered. She had bandages wrapped around almost all of her body. Only her left arm, left leg, and her face was exposed. She looked at Kayla's clothes. She was now wearing almost all green. Misty looked at Mikey. He was wearing almost all black. Only his shirt was brown, but his jacket was black, his shoes and his pants. His eyes had changed to. They were a Naruto blue. She looked down at her clothes. She now wore a black miny skirt, and a blood red spaghetti strap belly shirt, even though she couldn't show her belly. She knew wht was under all those bandages.

"Misty..." Kayla said turning to look at her friend.

"Hai, Kayla?" Misty asked quietly. She could already feel the three demons that was now sealed inside of her struggle against the elfen seal of trust that kept them at bay.

"You look paler..." Kayla said.

"I guess I need..." she didn't finish, "Damnit!" Misty yelled dropping to her knees, "I'm a Christian!!! How can I Have Demons in Me!!" the tears streamed down Misty's face, "It's not fair!" Kayla looked at Mikey, who looked at her. They both knew their friend was a Christian.

"I'm sorry." Kayla whispered as she knelt beside her crying friend. Mikey followed suite. They wrapped they're arms around her.

"It's not _that_ bad." Mikey said, "Kayla and I have a demon in us."

"What are My Parents going to think!!" Misty screamed. Both her Mom and Step Dad were _huge_ Jesus Freaks. In fact, they turned their noses up when she had created Katrina, and now... She_ was _Katrina! (A/N: I'm not lying! My Parents really are Huge Jesus Freaks, and they did turn up their nose when I created Katrina!)

"It's going to be okay!" Kayla said soothingly, "Eveything's going to be alright." Misty looked at her friend that she thought of as her Big Sister, ever senice her _real_ big sister went to live with their _Real Dad_, who was an Asshole.

"Proimse." she whispered, the tears drying up.

"Would I lie to you, Little Sis." Kayla said hugging her closer, making Misty smile.

"No."

"Isn't this touching." a cold voice said. The three friends stood as they turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Itachi!" (A/N: I hope I spelled his name right...;;;;;) Misty said stepping forward, "Why are you here!"

"Ahhhhh... Frisky aren't we." Itachi said touching Misty's cheek. She jerked back, away from his touch. Mikey wrapped his arms around her.

"She's been clamed!" he spat.

"Really..." Itachi said with a smirk, "By whom..." Mikey froze. He had gone gone out with her, but they decided that they were better friends then Boyfriend Girlfriend. He didn't know what to do!! Itachi's smirk widened as panick filled Mikey's eyes. "I'm waiting." he said.

"..." nothing came out. Itachi grabbed Misty's wrist and in the blink of an eye had her over his shoulder, knocked out.

"I'll be leaving now." he said, then was gone. Kayla's eyes widened.

"Damnit!" Mikey yelled as he fell to his knees and slammed his fists on the ground. Kayla tried to fight the panick that was trying to rise to the surface. She had proimed Misty's parents that nothing would happen to her, before they had allowed her to came back to Michiagn for the summer, and now, some rouge Ninja from Konohagakure took her!

"We need to get her back!" she snapped.

"But how!" Mikey demanded, "We don't even know where he took her!!"

"No, but we do know who he's after." Kayla replied.

"We can't use Naruto as Bait!!!"

"We have no choice! If anything happens to Misty, Her Parent's will never allow Her to leave Washington without them!" Mikey thought about this.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe! I'm just going to end the chapter right here.

Please R&R! It feeds my Soul!!

Naruto: You're mean!

Katrina-san: Why do you say that!?!

Sasuke: You're going to have Kayla amd Mikey use him as bait, just to get some stuiped girl back!

Katrina-san: TT.TT that stuiped girl is me!!!! TT.TT

Sasuke: So. Who cares.

Katrina-san: TT.TT Sasuke... you're mean... TT.TT

Please reveiw and tell me what you think...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost and Found:**_**Where are we!!!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Some Yoai, and I can't spell.

* * *

Kayla and Mikey walked into Konoha. They looked around.

"How hard can it be to find a boy in a Orange jumpsutie!!" Mikey exclaimed when there was no sight of the blonde haired dobe.

"Relax. He's here, I can feel it." Kayla said.

"Who!?" he demanded, "Naruto, or-"

"Did you say something?!?" a blonde hair boy exclaimed cutting Mikey off. Kayla smiled evily.

"You're coming with us, Naruto!" she snapped grabbing his throat, "Wether you want to or not!"

"Who... are you!!?" Naruto gasped.

"That's none of your business!" Kayla snapped. She and Mikey vanished with the blonde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty looked around her.

"Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san! Weasel! Weasel! Weasel! Weasel! Weasel! Weasel! Weasel! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!..." she paused for a breath, "WEEEEAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!!!!!!" Itachi cried, she was starting to get on his nerves. Misty looked around for a minute.

"Where are we?"

"The Leaf Village!" he snapped.

"Oh..." Itachi sighed.

'Maybe she'll shut-' his thoughts were interupted.

"Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san! Nee-san! Weasel! Weasel! Weasel! Weasel! Weasel! Weasel! Weasel! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!..." Misty paused for a breath, "WEEEEAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"WHAT NOW!!!!??????" he demanded, she was really getting on his nerves. Again she looked around for a minute.

"Can I Go for a walk?" she asked sweetly.

"NO!" Itachi snapped.

"I was just asking... You don't have to bite my head off!" Misty let out an angry huff, 'I hope Kayla finds me soon...' she thought, fear welling up inside of her. It was then that it hit her! (A/N: Just like brick!! LOL... just kidding...)

"Kisame-" Misty sighed loudly interupting Itachi again, "**WHAT**!!!!" she looked at his dark eyes.

"You're kind-of-hot." she said sexully. Itachi shifted, uneasy by the look she had in her eye.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"You heard me." she replied arching her back alittle. Itachi and his shark-like friend fell backward, both suffering from major nosebleeds. Misty smirked. She created Katrina with great Sex appeal, and now it was coming inhandy. Her Parents wouldn't approve of this, but sometimes you had to throw away the handbook and this was one of those times!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why Me!!?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Because Itachi Uchiha," Kayla turned and glared at Naruto, who was tired up and toused onto a bed, "Is After You!"

"Are you trying to get him to-"

"He kidnapped one of My _CLOSEST FRIENDS_!" she snapped, tears burning her eyes, "And I want her _Back_! Mel, watch him!"

"Yes Lady Ichikage." Mikey said sitting down, "Lady?" Kayla turned, "How can you be sure this will work?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, "But we have to try, for Katrina's sake..." Kayla swollowed the lump in her throat, "Or Itachi might..." she couldn't finish what she was saying, so she turned and left. Mikey sighed. He knew what Kayla was going to say, and he was just as afraid that Misty would come back to them in a bodybag.

"I can help!" Naruto exclaimed snapping Mikey back to his task, "Just let me go! I could talk to the-"

"Shut up." Mikey snapped, "You don't know how much we wish we didn't have to do this, but we have no choice. If anything happens to her..." he shook his head, "Be quiet and you might make it to Itachi in the condision you're in now." it was a threat and he said it like he would harm the boy, knowing fully that he couldn't do that. Naruto must have believed him though, because he didn't say a thing after that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty smirked as Itachi and his friend picked themself's off the floor.

"Itachi..." he turned, "Could you... take off these bandages, they're alittle... tight." she could feel her demon's fight against the seal again. She bite her bottom lip, trying to force the pain from her eyes. She needed blood and soon, or she would die.

"She's getting on my nerves!" Kisame snapped pulling out his sword and pointing it at her, "Can I kill her!?!!"

"No." Itachi hissed, lust was clear in his voice. Misty smirked to herself. Her plan was working! "She's our key to Naruto!"

"Itachi!!!!!" she whimpered slightly in discomfert, "Can you-" she was cut off by lips being pressed to hers. She blinked and stared at Itachi. He pulled away. "What are you-" a hand grabbed her chest. Her eyes widened. This was not in her plan!!

"You're a fine example of the opposet sex." Itachi hissed. His Shark friend had left sometime during the time he had kissed her. Misty shook slightly. "Just because you're my prisioner, doesn't mean I can't..." he didn't need to finish. The message was clear. He pulled her shirt off of her. Misty instently began to fight.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!!!" she yelled. Itachi smiled evily as he continued to undress to poor girl. Tear streamed down her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayla froze when she heard a scream. She knew who that voice belonged to. She turned her head and saw Kisame walking toward her.

'That's where their keeping her!' she thought running as fast as she could, "He better have not done what I think he's done to her!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BwaHaHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Can Misty be saved!? Why did Itachi rap her!? So many questions I have!! What's your's?!?

Put them in your reveiws and I will try to answer them.

Itachi: Why'd you make me do that!!??

Katrina-san: 'Cause you're evil and that's one of the many things that evil people do in my book!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost and Found:**_**Where are we!!!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Some Yoai, and I can't spell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi smirked as he removed the last of his clothes. Misty was tied to the bed.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this." he hissed. She struggled against the ropes. This denfintly _wasn't _her plan!

"Get Away From Me!!" she screamed.

"I don't think so." he climbed over her, "I'm going to like this." Misty screamed out in pain as Itachi forces himself into the struggling girl. His smirk widened even more.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kayla was getting mad. She could hear Misty's scram of pain, but she couldn't find where it was coming from. Kisame turned.

"He gets all the fun." he hissed. Kayla turned.

"What did you say!?!" she demanded, using her Ichikage voice.

"Why should I repeat myself." Another scream echoed around the two, "Hum... sounds like he's hurting her pretty bad." he knew she was after the girl Itachi kidnapped, and he knew what he was doing to her.

"Where's Katrina!" Kayla snapped.

"I'm not telling." then he was gone. She swore.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Did you find her?" Mikey demanded when Kayla walked though the door.

"No." she said sadly, "..."

"What's wrong?"

"I think Itachi... raped her..." Kayla whispered.

"What!?!!" Mikey exclaimed. She looked away.

"What are we going to do..." Kayla fell to her knees, her legs were to weak to hold her up anymore.

"We'll find her!" Mikey snapped, "Even if we have to ask..." Kayla looked up at him, "Orochimaru..." her eyes widened.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Misty lay on the floor, curled up in a corner. She was able to redress herself was the trick her charater alaways did. She let fire ingulf her body, then there they were. Clothes, untouched. Itachi sneered at her.

"What's wrong." he said evily. Tear stains were clear on her face.

"When my Ichikage finds you-" Misty was cut off when Itachi grabbed her hair and jerked her off the floor. She yelped in pain.

"You've got spirit." he snapped, kissing her roughly. She fought back, even if all she could do was stiffen and keep her lips in a hard line. Someone slamed on the door. Itachi's head looked away from her. "Who is-"

"Help!!" Misty screamed, hoping with all her life that the person at the door had a heart, "Please!! He-"

"Leave!!" The door burst open and sand poured onto the floor. Misty's heart dropped like a stone. Gaara was standing in the doorway. There was no way he was going to help her.

"Release her." the cold voice hissed.

"You're just some pittiful teen!" Itachi spat, "I don't have to listen to you!"

"You might want to rethink that." Gaara snapped. Suddenly, a sand wall appeared in fornt of him. 20 kuni were stuck in it. Itachi dropped Misty in surprise. She fell to the floor in a heap. Sand wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. The sand then moved to Gaara. He held out an arm and she dropped into his grasp.

"I... I thought..." Misty couldn't think straight. She had just ben raped, and here she was, in the arms of Sabaku no Gaara and her heart was racing. He turned his hard, teal eyes to her.

"I'm here to save you." Gaara said coldly. Misty gasped when he held her closer, "What did the Bastard do to you?!!?!!" he demanded.

"He... he ra..." she didn't have to say anymore. Good thing to, because Misty couldn't finish the word.

"I see." he said, "Sand Coffin." Itachi let out a scream of pain, then was dead. Gaara put his other arm under Misty and carried her away, bridel style. She let her eyes close and her body relax. Gaara smiled to himself when she sighed. Sure, he acts cold hearted, but when this girl, Katrina, had kissed him, something inside of him changed.He didn't know what it was about her, but there was such a loving spirit about her. One that made him uneasy, but at the same time happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari opened the door and froze. Why you may ask. Simple, Gaara was standing there, holding a sleeping girl in his arms.

"I saved her." Gaara said walking in. Okay now that scared Kankuro, _and_ Temari!

"You What!!?!" they exclaimed together.

"Itachi Uchiha..." Gaara didn't finish that sentance, "I heard her scream, and safed her." he walked toward his room, "She'll be staying with us for awhile." then he was gone.

(A/N: hehe. Gaara to the recuse!! Won't he make a great husban!!! )

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame walked into the house he and Itachi were staying at.

"What the hell!!!!" he snapped. Blood was everywhere! He saw a body in the middle of the room. "OH MY FUCKING GODS!!!!!!!!" he yelled running from the place. It was Itachi's body!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty opened her eyes.

"I see you're awake." Gaara said. She looked over at him.

"Where Am I?" Misty asked quietly, talking hurt so bad, even breathing was painful.

"Suna." he replied, "Hold still." he shifted some of the blankets so that the right side of her chest was exposed, but her breast was still covered, "I'm going to have to cut you."

"Why..." she asked.

"You have a couple of broken ribs, If their not put back into place, then they won't heal right." Gaara had a small amount of sand hovering over Misty, "If you need to, you can scream." The sand sliced deep into her fleash. She bit her bottom lip. Again, the sand cut deeper. Misty was bitting her lip so hard that it started to bleed. Gaara looked at her as his sand cut even deeper. She didn't make a sound.

When the cut was at her ribs, Gaara slid his hand in and put the broken ones back in place, again, she made no sound, but tears were sliding down her face. He pulled his hand out.

"I'm sorry." he whispered getting a bandage.

"No." Misty whispered, "I can heal it myself..." just as she said this, the wound glowed purple. When the light faded, the wound was gone, not even a scar remaned. Gaara stared in shock.

"You can heal yourself?!?"

"It depands on the wound." Misty replied quitly, "I can't heal bones, or anything on the inside, like internal bleeding, or a wound of the heart. But phyical wounds, like the one you created to put my broken ribs back, I can heal, cuts, scraches, that type of wound, I can."

"Can you heal someone alse?" Gaara asked. She nodded. "What about someone alse's wound of the heart?

"I haven't found someone who has that type of wound," Misty replied looking at the ceiling, "No one I've meet wants my love."

"I do." Gaara said before he could stop it. She looked at him.

"You... want to love me?" Misty whispered. He nodded once.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru looked at Kayla, who was in her Kage wear, and Mikey, who was in his... ninja wear.

"You _Will_ help us." Kayla snapped.

"Will I?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Yes!" Mikey snapped.

"And why would I?!?" he hissed.

"Because we want you to... _KILL_... a sertain someone for us." Kayla replied. This perck Orochimaru's attation

"And who would this person be?" he asked.

"Itachi Uchiha." she replied.

"Itachi... why would you want him killed?"

"He kidnapped one of My Best Jonin, and I want her Back." Kayla said, "You return her to me and you may join My Village."

"Really..." Orochimaru hissed, "All I have to do is kill Itachi, and bring back the girl he's taken, And You'll let me walk right into your Village?" Kayla nodded once.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto didn't know how, but some how he returned to Konoha. Kakashi walked up to him.

"Where have you been?" he asked. The teen shrugged.

"I have no clue Sensei." he replied.

"How can that be?!?!!" Guy demanded appearing out-of-nowhere.

"I was kidnapped by two people. Then I was here..." Naruto replied.

"Dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto turned.

"They told me that Itachi, your brother, had one of their friends!" he exclaimed, "They said he was somewhere in Konoha!!" Sasuke's face changed.

"Where-" Kisame came out of thin air, screaming.

"HE'S BEEN KILLED!!!!" Kakashi grabbed his arm and had him on the ground in a flash.

"Who's been killed?" Sasuke asked, forgetting about his older Brother for the moment.

"Itachi!!" Kisame said claming down a bit.

"What!!" Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, and Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yay, he was crushed to the point that even his own Mother wouldn't recaise him."

"Then how do you know that it was Itachi!!?!!" Sasuke demanded.

"... well..." Kisame thought of a minute, "... I don't know..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's were I'm going to leave it!!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Please R&R!! It Feeds My Soul!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost and Found:**_**Where are we!!!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Some Yoai, and I can't spell.

Kayla paced. Orochimaru should have been back by now. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She rushed to answer.

"Good Morning, Lady Ichikage."

"Lord Hokage, what brings you to my humbel Village?!" Kayla snapped.

"There's a romar going around that you offered Orochimaru a place in your Village if he brought you a young girl." The Thrid Hokage said.

"No. I offered Orochimaru a place in My Village_ if _he rescued one of my Ninja/ Friend, who just happens to be a 15 year old girl who is a Demon Vessle." she snapped.

"Orochimaru is a rouge from Kohona, and if you would like peace to remain, then I suggest you-"

"No, Lord Hokage. If _You_ want peace to remain, then you will stop telling me who I can let into my Village!" Kayla hissed, "Because The Illusion Village is nothing but Demon's, and Demon Vessel's! And I'm sure they'd be more ten willing to wage war with your lands." and with that, she slammed the door in his face.

------------------------------------------------------------

Misty opened her eyes. Gaara sat next to her, holding a tray.

"I brought you food." he whispered. She sat up.

"You don't have do this." Misty said.

"Temari said you do things for the person who is Precious to you." Gaara replied, "Besides, you shouldn't be doing anything to harm your soft hands." she started to weat a little. He never acted this way in her stroies! In fact, it was his cold-blooded aditued that atracted Katrina to him, but he wasn't acting like his normal self! and it kind of scared her.

"Thank you Gaara-sama." Misty whispered, blushing. She had to edmit, she like this side of Gaara.

"You're welcome, Katrina-kun." she blushed even more. He sat down the tray and stood, "I'll be back in about an hour." then he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Temari, we're going shopping." Gaara snapped walkiing into the livving room.

"Why!" Temari exclaimed. Everyone stared at the red head.

"Katrina-kun needs a dress, so we're going to get her one." Gaara said grabbing his gord and puttiing it on, "Come on."

"Son, don't you think you're letting this female get to close!" the Kazekage asked stopping his youngest son. Gaara turned to look at his father.

"I don't think she's close enough." he said.

"Gaara, woman are dangeres." his Father protested.

"Katrina is not." Gaara snapped, "Itachi hramed her, and she needs to be protected."

"Then we'll asign someone to protect her." The Kazekage snapped.

"I will protect her!" Gaara yelled. Sand poured from his gord, "And if you try to stop me, I'll Kill you!" everyone stopped when they heard something move at the bottom of the stairs.

"I must..." Misty stummbled toward the door. She needed to drink blood within the hour, or she would die.

"Katrina-kun!" Gaara exclaimed catching her before she fell.

"Please, let me go..." Misty whispered, her stranght was failing fast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know where she is!" Orochimaru exclaimed rushing into the Illusion Village. Kayla turned to look at him.

"Where!?" she demanded.

"Suna. With Lord Gaara." Orochimaru replied, "I think he's trying to kill her!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katrina-kun..." Gaara snapped. Misty looked up at him.

"Please Gaara-sama... release me..." she whispered.

"What's-" Mistty interupted him as a whimper ecsaped her throat.

_"Katrina-san!" Kayla yelled 5 feet from where she was_.

"Izzy-sama!" she exclaimed. Gaara released her. She was seeing things, Orochimaru laughed.

_Kayla wrapped her arms around Misty and Mikey wrapped his arms around them both. Orochimaru smirked._

_"We brought you something." Mikey whispered. Misty looked up at him_.

"What?" she asked.

_"Blood." Kayla replied nodding toward Orochimaru. _

Misty smiled evily and pulled away from her friends. Orochimaru looked at her and a panicked look crossed his face.

_"Kill Him Katriina!" Kayla ordered._

"As you wish, Lady Ichikage." Misty replied.

She moved. In a flashed Orochimaru was thrown back. Misty stood where he was.

_"Finish him off!" Kayla ordered._

Misty's smile widened. She moved and pinned him to the ground.

"Good-bye Orochimaru." she sneared.

Misty bared her fangs and bit the Snake demon vessel's neck. Blood flowed into her mouth and onto the ground. She moaned as the warm liqued ran down her throat. Stranght poured into her. She pulled away, and let a howl ecsape her throat.

"Katrina... kun..." Gaara whispered. Misty turned to look at him.

"Help me..." she whispered. Sand cought her just as she fell, out cold. Orochimaru on the other hand, wasn't doing as good.

"Lord Orochimaru." the Kazekage exclaimed rushing to him, "Are you alright!?!"

"I think... I'm dying..." he replied, his eyes starting to cloud over.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After Gaara had cleaned all the blood off Misty, he laied her down on his bed again, and walked downstairs.

"Come on Temari." he said taking her hand, "Katrina-kun needs a dress." Temari looked at her hand, which was in Gaara's.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked. He looked back at her.

"We'll talk when we're at the store." Gaara whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari looked at her little brother, who was looking at tan dresses.

"You said we'd talk here." she said.

"I don't think tan's her color." Gaara stated, "What do you think?"

"Gaara!" Temari snapped. he turned to look at her.

"Wha..." he stopped and stared at the dress that was in the middle of the store, right behind his Sister, "Wow." was all he could say.

"What!?" Temari demanded. Gaara walked right past her and looked at the dress.

It was a Crimsion red silk. The dress was tight around the chest, but the rest flowed down.

"That's..."

"Expancive." Temari finished.

"No, Perfect!" Gaara rushed to the nearest sales person, "I want that dress!" he hissed. Blood lust shining in his eyes.

"Of course, Lord Gaara..." the women replied.

She walked to the manican and removed the dress. Then she walked to cashier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikey." Kayla sad walking into the Ichikage house, "We're going to Suna."

"Why?" Mikey asked, "Shouldn't we be trying to find Misty?"

"Gaara rescued her from Itachi, and he took her to Suna." she snapped, "Now let's go!"

"Of course, Lady Ichikage." he smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara walked into his room to find Misty still asleep. He smiled and walked over to her. He then sat down.

"Gaara-sama..." she whispered waking, "Is that you?"

"Yes Katrina-kun." Gaara replied, "It's me." Misty sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I was so scared." she whispered into his chest. She listened to his heart beat.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"I have to drink blood or I'll die." Misty replied, tears burning her eyes.

"Is that why no one loves you?" he asked, his heart aching.

"Yes." she answered, "They think I'm a monster."

"I don't." Gaara replied wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Misty looked up at him.

"Gaara-sama..." she whispered, "I wish to tell you..."

"What is it Katrina-kun?" he asked.

"I've... I've..." Misty didn't know who to tell him so she decided to come right out and say it, "I love you." Gaara stared at her in shock. No one had ever said that to him before.

"What..."

"You're my Precious person." she replied placing her hand on his cheek, "I want to heal the wound to your heart."

"And I want to heal your's." Gaara said leaning to her. His lips brushed hers. Misty looked at him.

"Gaara-sama..." she whispered, "Where are my clothes?"

"I had to throw them away." he replied, "But I got you a new one." He released her and want to the bundle he had dropped by the door.

"Oh..." Misty gasped when Gaara pulled out the dress and held it up. She stood and walked over to him.

"I'll leave so you can change." he said handing her the dress.

"Thank you." Misty whispered as the door closed. Gaara smiled to himself and walked downstairs, the smile still on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What'dya think?!?!?!?!? I hope you like it! It took me hours to finish this chapter!

Please R&R. It Feeds My Soul!!!!!

Gaara: don't you know, their not allowed to feed the animals. -evil smirk-

Katrina-san: Gaara! -glares at him- I gave you a girlfriend! I can just as easily take her away and Give her to Neji!

Gaara: -sweat drops- I take it back. You're not an animal!!!!

Katrina-san: I thought so. -smirks-


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost and Found:**_**Where are we!!!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Some Yoai, and I can't spell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty walked downstairs. Gaara was talking to hi Father, but stopped short when she entered the room. Temari, The Kazekage, and Kankuro also stopped and stared. She blushed slightly and shifted her feet slightly.

"I know that dress would be her type." Gaara said walking to her.

"Thank you, Lord Gaara." Misty replied, blushing even more. He smiled at her.

"Wow..." Kankuro exclaimed, "She's hot!" sand lased out at him, "Fuck!!!" he yelled, "I was just saying!!!" his little brother smirked as he craddled his left arm.

"It's missing something." Gaara said putting a necklace around Misty's neck, "Perfect." she blushed. The crimsion red ruby's burned brightly against her pale skin.

"Gaara..." the Kazekage said in a dangeres voice.

"Let's go fro a walk." Gaara said taking Misty's hand. Completely ignoring his Father.

"As you wish, Lord Gaara." she replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"There it is." Kayla said as she and Mikey stopped in front of the Sand Village gates.

"How are we going to find her?" he asked.

"Misty has a sent like no other." she replied, "Besides, You're Mel, Twin Brother to Gaara. I'm sure He'll be informed the moment you step tthrough those gates."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her laughter echoed around in his ears. It was so easy to make her laugh. Gaara was glad he could bring it out after what was done to her.

"Lord Gaara." Misty giggled, "Thank you for the wonderful-"

"Katrina-vhan!" a fimilar voice cried out. Misty stopped, the smile gone, and looked toward the source of the voice.

"Izzy-sama!" she yelled running toward her, "Mel-kun!"

The three embraced each other and held on tight. Gaara walked up, pain in his eyes. He know they were here to take the only happiness he had in his life away from him.

"How did you guys find me!?" Misty exclaimed pulling away.

"Orochimaru told us." Kayla replied.

"Katrina-kun?" Gaara whispered. She turned.

"Lord Gaara!" Misty exclaimed, a big smile on her face, "These are my friends!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the two.

"Katrina..." Mikey said with a hiden meaning.

"Izzy-sama! Mel-san!" she exclaimed happly, "This is-"

"We know who he is!" Kayla snapped pulling her away, "He's a cold-blooded Killer who could crush you with one flick of his wrist!"

"But Izzy-sama..." Misty replied.

"Katrina-chan, I made a promise to your Parents that I'd keep you safe!" Kayla said soothingly, "I swore to protect you with my life." tears burned the younger girl's eyes, "And Gaara can destroy that with the slightest movement."

"I would never harm-"

"You're not anywhere_ near _what Katrina-san needs!" Mikey snapped, cutting him off. Misty pulled away from her friends and stood in front of Gaara.

"No!" she snapped, "Gaara-sama is kind! And he Loves Me!" Kayla's and Mikey's jaw dropped.

"What!?!?!?!" they demanded.

"Gaara loves only himself!" Mikey snapped.

"Remember!?!" Kayla also snapped.

"That's because no one else ever gave him a chance!" Misty cried, tears pouring down her face, "He safed me from Itachi! He tended my wounds!"

"Katrina-kun..." Gaara said turning her to face him.

"I won't-" she stopped when he cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips to her's. Mikey and Kayla stared in amasment.

"She always was the one to see the good side in people." she whispered.

"And she always had a crush on Gaara in the real world." he added. Gaara pulled away from Misty and whipped away her tears.

"Family comes first." he whispered, knowing what she was going to say.

"But, Lord Gaara..." she whispered laying her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you come with us Gaara-san." Kayla said, "You could be our guest, and the one to sign the pace treaty."

"The what?" Gaara asked.

"The reward for the safe return of Our beloved Katrina is an alinance (I hope I spelled that right...) with the Illusion Village." Mikey said, "You returned Katrina to us safely." Misty turned to look at them.

"You mean it!?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes." Mikey said.

"This will allow you two to be together." Kayla added, "And no one can say anything about it."

"If Katrina wants me to." Gaara replied, "Then I will go get ready."

"I'll go with you!" Misty said happily. Gaara, Kayla, and Mikey laughed. She just smile and dragged Gaara away to his home, her two friends following.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The Kazekage stood in a flash when the door opened and his son walked in with Misty holding his hand, Gaara turned toward the door and smiled.

"Please, Come in Lady Ichikage." he said.

"Thank you Lord Gaara." Kayla said as she and Mikey walked in. The Kazekage nearly fainted.

"Gaara!" he snapped. The Teens looked at him.

"Yes Father?" Gaara replied.

"Who are thses people and Why are they in my House!"

"Oh, This is Lady Ichikage." he replied, "And you remember My Twin, Mel. They're Katrina-kun's teammates, and friends."

Kayla and Mikey smirked as Misty and Gaara went upstairs to pack some of Gaara's things.

"I hope you don't mind if we take our dear Katrina-chan with us when we leave." she said.

"Not at all, Lady." The Kazekage sneared.

"Why, Lord Kazekage." Kayla said with fake worry in her voice, "Has Katrina-chan caused you any trouble?"

"She almost Killed Lord Orochimaru!"

"If she had killed him, she would have saved your life." Mikey snapped.

"I don't know why she wouldn't kill him..." Kayla said, "I mean, You're nothing but Dead weight to this Village..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty sat on the floor as Gaara went through his closet, trying to fiind some nice clothes to wear. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Nothing Lord Gaara." she replied, holding back another giggle, "Here, Let me help."

Misty stood and walked to the closet. She looked through the clothes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's a wrap! well... for the chapter anyway.

Please R&R! It Feeds My Soul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost and Found:**_**Where are we!!!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Some Yoai, and I can't spell.

* * *

Misty walked along side Gaara happily. Kayla and Mikey in front of them.

"Can we go vist Sasuke-teme, Naruto-kun, and Rock Lee-san!!!?!" she exclaimed.

"If you want to Katrina-kun." Kayla said with a smile. It seemed like they had be here all their lives. Everyone know them.

"Are you always this happy?" Gaara asked.

"No." Misty replied taking his hand, "Just around you and my friends."

---------------------------------------

Sasuke grabbed Kisame's throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Who did you and My Brother kidnap!" he demanded.

"I don't know!!" the shark demon exclaimed.

"So, Kisame got himself cought by My weak brother." Itachi said coldly.

Sasuke froze.

"I thought I killed your sorry ass." a colder said. A girl snickered. Itachi froze, fear clear in his eyes.

"I think you should look at Lord Gaara when He's talking to you." Misty giggled. Itachi turned. Sasuke looked at the look of Muder in the Kazekage's youngest son's eyes.

"And what right would you have to kill the One I need to Kill for Reveange!!?!" the raven haired boy snapped.

"He raped someone precious to me." Gaara replied. The girl next to him shifted, uneasy.

"Do you know where Izzy-sama went?" she whispered.

"Katrina-san..." Sasuke whispered.

"Yes, Sasuke." Misty replied, "How are you Brother?"

"Where have you been!?!"

"Hiding." she replied moving closer to Gaara, "Itachi-teme... He doesn't know me?"

"No. He left when Father adopted you." Sasuke said wondering why his little sister was with a killer, "Why are you-"

"How is Lee-san?" Misty cut in.

"Fine."

"Katrina-kun-" Gaara whispered turning to her. She immdetly pressed her lips to his in an atempt to keep him from saying any more. Sasuke's and Itachi's jaws dropped. Itachi's, because he raped the girlfriend of the one person not even _**He**_ wanted to mess with. Sasuke's, because he knew what Gaara was capable of doing, and his 15 year old sister was kissing him. Kayla and Mikey walked up.

"Katrina-chan..." Kayla sighed, "Washe about to say something you didn't want him to?" Misty pulled away from Gaara, and turned to her friends.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Come here." Mikey said playfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You can't get away!" Misty fought against him.

"I'm not the same as I was back when we first fought just for the hell of it!" she snapped.

"Must you always make a game into a challange!!?!" Kayla demanded.

"Yes!" she snapped. Itachi made the split second discusen to take his Shark friend and disappearing before Gaara's attation was brought back to him.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Oh Shit Kisame!!" Itachi exclaimed when they were safely out of Kohona.

"What's wrong?" the shark demon asked.

"That women I kidnapped, then raped was..."

"Who!"

"Sabaku no Gaara's Girlfriend..." Itachi and Kisame both paled. They knew what that meant. Neither of them were safe... Unless Gaara was some how killed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's that. No more for this chapter.

Please R&R. It feeds my soul.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

HI!!!!!!!!! Yes, I'm insane!!! ... Please enjoy this chapter!!!!

_Warning: Can not spell._

_Disclaimer: I no own Naruto, just Katrina._

* * *

Misty went flying. She landed on all fours. Mikey sighed. 

"Usaully, she'd have given in by now." he said.

"Tell me about it." Kayla said whipping sweat from her forhead.

"Tried!?" Misty exclaimed walking over to them.

"Look, Katrina-san..." Mikey said, "We only have one demon-"

"I have two." Kayla interupted.

"Fine, Izzy-sama only has two demon's and I only have one." he said, "We can't keep up with your speed..."

"Or stranght." Gaara walked up.

"I'll fight her." he said. Misty turned to look at him.

"Sorry Lord Gaara." she said hugging him, "But I'm kind-of tired too. Izzy-sama is stronger then me."

"Thank's Katrina-san."

"It's true." Misty declared.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kayla said playfully, "Let's just get to the Village."

---------------------------------------------

Misty walked into The Illuison Village.

"Oh the Wonderful Village!" she giggled as she threw herself onto the grass. Kayla and Mikey laughed, and Gaara just stared at her.

"Has she lost her mind?" he asked.

"No, she just loves grass." Kayla said waking to the 15 year old girl.

Misty looked at her and smiled.

"Izzy-sama?"

"Yes Katrina-chan?"

"How are we going to get home?" Misty asked, tears burning her eyes.

"I don't know." Kayla replied.

* * *

that's it for this chapter. And yes, I know It's short!!! 

Please R&R. It Feeds My Soul!!!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Misty yawned. Closely followed by Kayla and Mikey.

"I guess it's time for bed." Misty said standing.

"Yes, but where is Gaara going to sleep?" Mikey asked.

"Well, defintly not with you." Kayla replied, "And Not with me."

"I know!" he exclaimed, "Gaara can sleep on the chouch! Ouch!"

"Lord Gaara shaill sleep in my room." Misty snapped, her claws outstrached.

"Alright! But did you have to claw me!?" Mikey demanded. She had only peeled some of the skin, but he wasn't bleeding.

"Yes." Misty bowed to Kayla, "Good night Lady Ichikage."

"Good Night Katrina-chan. Good Night Lord Kazekage." Kayla said smiling as Misty took Gaara's hand and lead him up the stairs.

"Wow. If her parents knew she was going to let a Male sleep in her bed... They'd blow a fuse!"

Kayla nodded her agreement.

--

Misty lead Gaara into a room at the end of the hall. She smiled as she used her abilatly to control fire, and made the candle's on the walls to light. There was over a hundred, but the room wasn't as bright as you'd think it would be. Gaara looked around. It was kind of hard to see what the room looked like. (A/N: He doesn't have very good vison in the dark like Misty now has.) She giggled as she sent a large fire ball up at the ceiling. Light erupted from a hanging bowl.

"I think of the people who don't see well in the dark too." Misty said with a shrug.

"If you prefure the dark-"

"Lord Gaara, You are a guest. Your comfort comes first over anyone else's." she walked over to a door, "So please don't try to anything that might put shame on my Hostess duty's."

"Sorry Katrina-kun." Gaara said.

"Please Lord Gaara, Call me Katrina."

"In that case, You call me Gaara."

"As you wish."

--

...What! I can stop there If I want! I am the writer of this story!

Please R&R. It Feeds My Soul!


End file.
